


Bitchy is Sexy

by Cecillemarie



Series: Can't help falling in love [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston fan fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecillemarie/pseuds/Cecillemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom take s his girlfriend to an avengers party, what happens when someone flirts shameless with Tom right in front of her, will she get mad? Or get even?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitchy is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at Ao3, this is a part of my "Can't help falling in love series" on tumblr, will post all soon, in the meantime, enjoy this one.

_Text:_

_Darling, a gentle reminder of our plans this evening - T a.k.a boyfriend of the year ;-)_

_I haven’t forgotten mr. I’ll be ready when you pick me up - C a.k.a the most hated girlfriend of your fans :-P_

_They don’t hate you darling- T_

_Yeah right, see Ya in a bit lover boy - C_

_What are you wearing tonight? - T aka curious boyfriend_

_That’s for me to know, and for you to see soon enough, gotta go have a deadline to meet, - C aka distracted columnist/girlfriend of a hot actor._

Tom couldn’t help but grin at her message, they’ve been together for almost half a year now, and things are going well, the public immediately speculated when they walked out of the cafe near his hotel, especially with ear R wearing his white shirt and leggings. The next day Luke called to say they have been outed. At first C was a bit worried, given that she was, at the time, laid off work, she was worried finding a job will prove difficult. Thankfully her former employers gave her good recommendations, which aided her to get a good spot in the London Times, he’d never been more proud of his girl, and he couldn’t believe how blessed he is to have a career and a wonderful girl at the same time.

Tonight, he was going to show her off at party on Paul Bettany’s house where the Avengers will gather for a night of unwinding, he reached her place in no time, he opened the door to her flat since he was given a key, and called out to her “C? You ready?“He entered her bedroom and held his breath. She turned around and faced him and smiled, she wore a simple black dress with a v- neckline that accentuated her breasts, it was sleeveless which showed her toned arms, the dress hugged her curves in the most delicious manner, her makeup was minimal, save for red lipstick, “is it too much?” She always asks him this, Tom was speechless, he made his way towards her and kissed her cheek, “you look stunning, as always” he finally says, running his hands on her arms and landing on her hips, “your not so bad yourself,” she  answers runNinang her hands on his chest, loving the muscles beneath it, he wore a simple navy blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and black dress pants, “may I kiss you?” He whispers, leaning his head towards her, she closes the gap and kisses him, his kiss was like a drug, she was addicted. When they broke apart he was surprised to find her red lips still in tact, if not a bit swollen, she smirks “it’s a long lasting lipstick love, your makeup artists recommended it," she winks, “shall we?” He asks, “ok just let me wear my shoes.” She pairs her look with a deep red strappy sandals, giving her an additional 3 inches height and making her legs look longer. He holds her from behind and whispers “by the end of this night this dress will be on my bedroom floor.” He licks her ear, making her shiver. She pulls out of his grasp and turns around, “Don’t get too drunk and we’ll see.” He laughs and they head to his jag.

They arrive at the party soon enough, she was nervous, because, unbeknownst to Tom, she had a big crush Paul Bettany since she saw “A beautiful mind.” When Paul opens the door he casually greets Tom and when he looked at her she almost melted, “so nice to finally meet you C!” He takes your hand and kisses it! Making her blush. “You look gorgeous, how on earth did you end up with this sod?” He gestures Tom and he merely laughs at Paul’s remark and lead C to the garden where everyone was apparently. There she was greeted by Elisabeth, Whom she met when she visited Tom while filming I Saw The Light. She gives her a hug while saying “I knew you were an item! So glad your here, we’re being swallowed up by men here!” The women share a laugh.

Tom whisks his girl and introduces C to the other cast members, it appears people knew of her, because everyone kept saying “your the girl he can’t stop texting! We almost banned his phone on set!” In which case all she could do was laugh and blush. At some point Tom left her side to be with the men who were having a loud session with RDJ, and C was with the women, who welcomed her with open arms. “How long have you two been dating?” Elsa asks, the women were sitting in a table not far from the men and enjoying a nice cocktail, “well, officially it’s only been a few months.” You answer and take a sip of your whiskey, “wait, so you weren’t dating when we were filming back then?” Elisabeth asked, “well” C blushed, “we were casually dating back then” taking a big gulp at her whiskey, feeling a bit shy, but the girls just giggle and laugh, “don’t be so shy sweety we all did that, we won’t judge I promise” Susan Downey pats your lap in reassurance.

The atmosphere was pretty calm and laid back and truth be told, C felt she was a bit overdressed but it didn’t bother her as much as other people would. Everyone was having a good time until she hears Kat say “uh oh.” C looks at the other women with a whats going on look. “That’s Olivia, Girlfriend of one of the producers, flirting shamelessly at your man C.” Kat says, C looks at the two and she’s right, this Olivia person seem to be getting way too flirty and touchy on her man, touching his knee and looks to be journeying to his lap! she’s used to women fawning over Tom, she can’t blame them, but this Tall pencil with boobs is supposed to be someone else’s girlfriend! "Excuse me ladies, I think I'll get my man back before she eats him" C winks at the women who giggled at her response.

She walks toward her man, placing her hands on his shoulder C looks at Tom and Ms. Pencil boob, “Honey” she purrs, “you haven’t introduced me to your new friend here.” She kisses Tom on his cheek and moves to sit on his lap, making Pencil boob move some distance from the two, “darling, this is Olivia Sommers, Harold’s girl.” He gestures to the other woman. The two women size each other up, Pencil boob giving C an icy smile, not to be intimidated C smiles at her, taking her by surprise, “lovely to meet you Olivia.” She nods, “darling, would you like a drink?” Tom asks,kissing her on the cheek and whispering "thank you" C smiles and nods and Tom asks the other woman if she wants a drink as well, which she answers with “red wine please.” Giving him a megawatt smile.

When the two were left alone Pencil boob shots C a glare, “by the end of this evening, that man will be mine, so do us a favor and go back to your own kind.” C was shocked, never had she been spoken to so bluntly like this, but being a bitch herself she shots back with a “blondie, you can walk around naked in front of him and he won’t even touch you.” She smirks, the nerve of people sometimes! “Oh, so your that confident huh? We’ll see about that" pencil boob retorts, C gives her an icy glare, "You don’t scare me, you’re tall, you’re blond, but the only fool among these men is your boyfriend,”whom, you obviously use to leech your way into this circle." pencil boob looked like she was about to lunge at her when Tom  arrives, give her her drink "here you go Olivia, C, a word please?” He grabs C’s hand and leads her inside the house.

“Tom, are we leaving?” C asks, but he didn’t answer and led her to what appears to be a library. He locks the door and pins C on the door and kisses her, deeply, possessively, “I heard you talking, God I love it when you bitch out!” He lifts her To a nearby shelf, "You like it when I claim you? She pants, immediately turned on by his sudden arousal and cupping his erection, making him grunt, "ugh, I love it when your feisty” he kisses her again, she moans at the power of the kiss and he let"s his tongue enter and taste the whiskey on her mouth, his hands roam at her body, inching his way to her red thong, feeling it wet, he unbuckled his belt and frees his cock, he rips her thong and aligns his cock to her slit. “This is going to be quick darling.” He plunges into her in one fluid thrust, making her scream"oh fuck!" it was painful because she wasn’t fully ready yet, and sweet at the same time, he starts thrusting, plowing into her wetness, biting her shoulder, it will surely leave a mark but she doesn’t care at this point, she licks his neck and bites him as well, “your mine Tom” she breathes, he kisses her again, her hand starts to rub her clit and after two, three more thrusts he came, taking her with him in a glorious orgasm. Tom pulls out and leans his head on her chest and just holds her, she runs her hand on his scalp, making him shiver, "I love you" he whispers, lifting his head and loo king straight in her eyes, "I would never cheat on you darling, please know that." C smiles and nods, I trust you completely Tom, but thank you for reassuring me." she kisses him sweetly,  holding his face in her hands, "but if you do cheat my love, I'm taking your dick with me when I leave," he laughs and let's her down the shelf.

They right themselves quickly, C was thankful her dress managed to cover her love bite. He kisses her again and grins, holding twirling her thong on his fingers, "they probably heard you scream, so would you like to go home?” She wraps her arms around his waist and at the top of his bum and pretends to think “hmmm, I think I can stay another hour, I like your friends.” She smirks, he just laughs and with one quick sweep to make sure nothing is a mess, they both head out of the party, both receiving devious looks, “that was quick!” Robert says, his wife swats his arm, C instantly blushes, suddenly feeling shy, "thank god my kids are at their grandparents, they would’ve thought someone died” Paul shots at the two, Tom just laughs and sits, placing C on his lap, she goes willingly, careful not to reveal her naked bum, C snuggles to her man and enjoys the rest of the evening, not once did Blond pencil ever bother them again.


End file.
